Hibakusha
by sjofnj
Summary: El amor en tiempos de Guerra.
1. Capítulo 1

Declaración de responsabilidad: En mis sueños soy dueña de Ranma y les doy un final feliz como lo merecen, pero en la realidad Ranma ½ es de propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Hago esto por diversión, no me demanden.

* * *

El siguiente cuento es una ficción y como tal, no tiene por fin representar la realidad de los sucesos acaecidos en la Historia.

Símbolos:

-Palabras habladas.-

_Pensamientos._

"Palabras con énfasis o énfasis en ella, como burlas o amenazas".

GRITOS.

= 0 =: Cambio de escena.

* * *

.

"_Ayer, 7 de diciembre de 1941 -Una fecha que vivirá en la infamia-, Los Estados Unidos de América fueron atacados repentina y deliberadamente por las fuerzas aéreas y navales del Imperio de Japón". _

Franklin Delano Roosevelt.

**.**

**HIBAKUSHA**

**.**

Capítulo 1

**.**

* * *

_._

_Lunes 11 de diciembre de 1944._

-¡Akane abre la puerta!

-Vete Ranma, ¡déjame tranquila!- Lágrimas corrían raudas por su rostro, mientras afirmaba la puerta de su habitación de los fuertes golpes que daba su prometido tratando de abrirla, con el corazón roto.

-¡Akane abre la maldita puerta!- Gritaba furioso, tomando la manilla moviéndola tan fuerte que estaba a segundos de destrozarla por completo.

-¡NO, NO! ¡No lo haré! ¡Vete de aquí, déjame tranquila!

-¡BASTA AKANE, DEJA DE SER UNA MALCRIADA! ¡SOLO ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA Y HABLEMOS!

-No quiero Ranma, déjame, déjame...- La chica dejó de luchar contra el muchacho y su fuerza bruta, cayendo sentada en la puerta, permitiendo que sus lágrimas bañaran su rostro completamente. Seguía llorando, tratando infructuosamente de acallar sus gemidos de angustia con sus manos, mirándolas desamparada.

El resto de la familia, solo escuchaban sus sollozos ahogados de llanto, sin decir nada. Tan conmocionados como Akane, tratando de consolarse mutuamente.

*.*

_Por orden conjunta del Emperador y el gobierno japonés se decreta la presencia de todos los varones entre 17 y 30 años en las dependencias de sus prefecturas para determinar la división respectiva en la que realizaran su entrenamiento y posteriormente dar frente a los enemigos de la patria y custodiar nuestros tesoros nacionales, nuestra gente y sus familias. _

_De no presentarse, serán considerados como traidores a la nación, obteniendo el máximo castigo que contempla la ley._

*.*

-Akane...por favor, tienes que entender. – Repetía una y otra vez Ranma, escuchándola llorar desconsolada, con su frente apoyada en la puerta.- ¡Por favor Akane! Habla conmigo... Entiende.- Ella levantó el rostro en la obscura habitación, las palabras suplicantes del muchacho la hicieron reaccionar, permitiendo que su temperamento se desbocara incontrolable. Dejó de llorar y susurró tan despacio como pudo:

-¿Qué te entienda? ... Eres un artista marcial Ranma, ERES UN JODIDO Y MALDITO ARTISTA MARCIAL, NO UN SOLDADO.

-Akane entiende, es mi deber... - No podía luchar contra su lógica, pero _¿es que acaso no entendía que debían proteger el Imperio, al país, a su familia? _La familia que lo había acogido sin darse cuenta como un hijo, como un hermano, como su futuro marido.

-No, Ranma, no lo es. Esta no es otro de los desafíos que has tenido durante estos años, es la Guerra. ¡LA GUERRA POR DIOS!- Se calló, llenándosele los ojos de lágrimas otra vez, levantó las rodillas abrazándolas para darse consuelo.

-Akane... Si no puedes entender el por qué estoy haciendo esto, es mejor que...- El muchacho dejó de hablar, empuñando su mano. Abandonó las ganas de derribar la puerta porque se dio cuenta que Akane estaba sentado al otro lado. Se dejó caer de rodillas de su lado con ambas palmas abiertas sobre la madera, queriendo en realidad tocarla a ella. Lágrimas fluyeron libremente por el hermoso rostro del muchacho, haciendo el vano intento de quitárselas con el brazo enrabiado.

_Los hombres no lloran ¿cierto?_

_¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan difícil?_

=0=

_Martes 12 de diciembre de 1944._

_-Toc toc_

-¿Akane-chan? Querida, abre la puerta…- Nodoka Saotome, entendía perfectamente a la muchacha. Hace tan poco había recuperado a su único hijo y ahora el destino decretaba que debían volver a separarse. Y no a un viaje de entrenamiento cualquiera, no. Al corazón mismo de la Guerra, donde los hombres perdían la vida a diario, para defender la nación ante las amenazas extranjeras. Una guerra que no entendían, pero debían cumplir con el requerimiento imperial y de las autoridades de gobierno.

Sí, entendía a la muchacha.

Ella tampoco quería que su hijo partiera.

-Tía... Déjeme descansar por favor.- Respondió como pudo Akane Tendo, la chica de ensueño de la población masculina de la secundaria Furinkan en su último año escolar y a prontas de asistir a la Universidad. Había llorado toda la noche sin consuelo. Se sentía abandonada. Otra vez. Con los ojos hinchados a más no poder, las lágrimas se habían secado hace un tiempo.

-Akane querida... Mi hijo... Mi hijo se va… Los necesitan de inmediato en el ejército. ¡Tienes que despedirte!- La hermosa mujer se quebró y se mordió el labio inferior para no delatarse y dejar salir los quejidos de su también corazón roto. Lágrimas traicioneras no derramadas amenazaban con desbocarse.

-Ranma... Ya se va...- La chica abrió la puerta tan rápido, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que Nodoka Saotome, lloraba afirmada de la pared, tratando de consolarse a sí misma.

Bajó atropelladamente las escaleras sin notar donde pisaba, estuvo a punto de rodar por ellas.

_Ranma se va. _

_Ranma se va. _

_Ranma se va y no podré despedirme de él._

_Ranma se va a la Guerra… Y podría morir y yo no pude despedirme de él._

_Ranma, no te vayas._

_¡No me dejes por favor! _

Quería gritar.

Buscó por toda la casa. Estaba desierta.

_Ranma se ha ido._

Subió nuevamente las escaleras buscando a la madre de Ranma que se había trasladado a la habitación de invitados que siempre utilizó el muchacho, notando que estaba totalmente vacía, se fue.

_Se fue sin despedirse de mí._

_Se fue y no me despedí de él._

Se desvaneció en el suelo, afirmándose el rostro con las manos. Agachó la cabeza, tapándose la boca para no gritar del dolor.

_Es mi culpa, es mi culpa, ¿Cómo puedo ser tan idiota, tan estúpida? ¿Cómo no me despedí de él? ¿Cómo podría vivir sin él? ¿Si algo le pasaba ella…?_

Y lloró de rabia, de impotencia.

-Akane-chan, Akane-chan...Ranma está en la estación de trenes.- La sacudió suavemente Nodoka. La muchacha estaba en shock, con la mirada perdida y sollozando suavemente, centrándose en el hermoso rostro de la mujer y sus bellos ojos azules iguales a los de Ranma.

-¡Tienes que despedirte de él Akane-chan, por favor! Está en la estación de trenes.- Lo zarandeó otro tanto, haciendo que la muchacha por fin le prestara atención, se desenredo de la mujer. Bajando nuevamente, poniéndose los zapatos como pudo. Corrió rauda a la estación de trenes.

_Tenía… _

_No._

_Debía alcanzarlo. _

=0=

La estación estaba llena de hombres jóvenes que se encaminaban al mismo destino, sus familias los despedían orgullosos, ellos defenderían la nación. De ahora en adelante serían considerados los héroes de la patria.

La peli-azul trató infructuosamente encontrarlo, haciéndose paso entre la masa de personas en la estación, pero su baja estatura no la dejaba ver con claridad. Madres lloraban con pañuelos en sus manos, arrebujándose las lágrimas. El tren dio su primer pitido. Estaba pronto a partir, dejando salir el vapor blanco de la chimenea larga que estaba en la cabeza del tren, envolviéndose con el viento entre la gente alrededor.

_Ranma, Ranma ¿dónde estás? _

=0=

El muchacho de coleta sabía que ella no vendría, pero su corazón enamorado aún tenía esperanzas.

Intentó consolarla y no pudo.

Trato de hacerla entender y no pudo.

_Marimacho tozuda,_ pensó tristemente mirando la cara de su padre y la del padre de Akane, _¿Cuándo habían envejecido tanto?_ Parecía tan de repente todo.

Las hermanas de Akane lo miraban con lágrimas en los ojos, no pudieron convencer a Akane de despedirse, hasta Nabiki tenía los ojos brillosos aguantándose las lágrimas para no poder su faceta de mujer dura.

-¡Adiós Ranma, cuídate mucho!- Dijo Kasumi, abrazándolo de repente.- Tienes que volver y hacer feliz a mi hermanita.- El muchacho se sonrojó furiosamente.

Esa marimacho era su perdición, claro que haría cualquier cosa por ella, _siempre que lo dejara. _Le sonrió afectuosamente sin saber qué decirle en realidad.

-Gracias Kasumi.

-¡Adiós cuñadito, patéale el culo a esos yanquis y regresa pronto!- Nabiki Tendo "La Reina del Hielo", lo abrazó también, aunque menos afectuosamente, solo tocando con su manos los hombros fornidos del muchacho, introduciendo velozmente una de sus manos dentro de su camisa roja de seda. Le giñó un ojo.- Un regalo.

-Así lo haré jefa.- Levantó la mano a su frente haciendo el ademán de saludo militar.

-Jo Jo Jo muchacho.- Lo palmoteó Genma.- Mi muchacho ya eres todo un hombre, deja en alto el nombre de la familia Saotome.

-Si tú lo dices papá.- El muchacho rodó los ojos, pero de todas formas lo abrazó. _Al menos esto se siente mejor que la cuna del infierno._

-Ranma... Mi hijo…- Dijo Soun, comenzando a llorar y ocultando inútilmente sus lágrimas en la manga de su traje café oscuro. No podía despedirse del muchacho, lo quería como si fuera su propio hijo, su pequeña Akane ni siquiera había tenido el coraje de hacerlo.

Ranma lo miró exasperado, pero con cariño. El viejo era como un padre para él, aunque estaba casi tan loco como el suyo. Siempre estaba ahí para darle algún consejo de alguna forma extraña. Notó que se le acababa el tiempo y lo abrazó fuertemente, diciéndole suavemente a su oído:

\- Otosan, volveré para cuidar a Akane.- El hombre mayor dejó de llorar de inmediato, mirándolo atónito, sin palabras. Llenándosele los ojos de lágrimas otra vez.

-Es una promesa muchacho.

-Lo es.

El maestro quiso estar presente también. Con un traje gris, un sombrero blanco y una pequeña flor amarilla en la solapa. Quería vestirse adecuadamente para despedir al último pupilo de su escuela.

-Cuídate muchacho y regresa a casa sano y salvo, aun debes aprender muchas técnicas antes que un viejecillo como yo deje este mundo.- Y se tapó con sus pequeñas manos los gruesos riachuelos de lágrimas que brotaron de sus ojos.

-¡Tenlo por seguro viejo!

-Cuidaré de Akane-chan por ti.- Ranma lo golpeó inmediatamente.

Llegó el momento. Se enfrentó al tren, el pitido del primer llamado de abordaje lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Tenía un mal presentimiento.

_No quería irse, no así._

Peleado con Akane, sin poder despedirse de ella. Miró atrás, donde estaba su familia en un pequeño grupo mirándolo y diciéndole adiós con las manos, mientras se acercaba al vagón.

_Otro paso. _

Volvió a mirar sobre su hombro.

Quizás debería quedarme, buscarla y despedirme de ella.

_Otro paso._

Quizás esto es un error, una maldita locura.

El sonido de una radio lejana llamó su atención mientras se filtraba lo que decía la mujer por sobre la bulla de la estación:

_Miles de civiles japoneses están sufriendo cautivos en los campos de concentración norteamericanos, siendo sometidos a innumerables vejámenes tanto en su integridad física como psicológica. No dan tregua, la guerra se mantiene y sigue extendiéndose por más de dos años. Las víctimas ascienden a un total de..._

Dejo de escuchar apretando sus puños llenos de furia.

_Era su deber._

No se mata a los inocentes.

No se mata a mujeres.

No se mata a niños.

_Volveré Akane, y tendrás que escuchar cada estúpida palabra que tenga que decir por el resto de mi vida, ¿entiendes? Aunque no me quieras me quedaré por la eternidad a tu lado, aunque sea como un tonto perro faldero. ¡Volveré boba marimacho! _Sus ojos brillaron en el éxtasis de la más pura determinación.

El último paso y ya estaba adentro del tren.

_Geeez Akane, pensé que llegarías a tiempo esta vez_. Pensó suspirando fuerte y deprimido, tratando de encontrar un lugar donde sentarse.

=0=

El tren anunció su partida con el último pitido más largo que los anteriores, la señal sonó fuerte y clara. Las ruedas comenzaron a balancearse de adelante hacia atrás, calentando el motor para dar inicio al viaje.

Akane comenzó a desesperarse aún no encontraba a su familia y solo veía personas llorando y otras intentando de ocultar sus lágrimas orgullosas, vestidas con sus mejores ropas. Nodoka Saotome, hacía lo suyo tratando de encontrar a su hijo un poco más atrás de la muchacha, había tomado valor para despedirse también.

El tren avanzaba lentamente con todos los hombres en su interior, Ranma se iba y no podría despedirse de él, en su desesperación comenzó a gritar.

¡Ranma!

¡Ranmaaaaa!

¡RANMAAAAA!

¡RAAAAAANMAAAAAAAAA!

El tren seguía su lento avance.

_No lo encontré, perdí la oportunidad de despedirme_.

Comenzó a mirar las caras de los chicos que la miraban por las ventanas amontonados, corriendo mientras pasaban los vagones a su lado.

Un hombre delgado y pálido la reconoció: esa chica era la más salvaje y querida de las secundarias del distrito.

-¡Es AKANE TENDO!- Gritó a todo pulmón.

Akane le arrugó el entrecejo al muchacho.

=0=

Ranma miró la masa masculina confundido.

_¿Qué tanto miraban esos estúpidos?_

Todos sonrojados y con ojos soñadores. Alguien gritó tan fuerte que todos comenzaron a gritar lo mismo, ya no tendrían otra oportunidad de confesar su amor, era ahora o nunca.

-¡AKANE TENDOOO!

-¡TE AMOOOO!

-¡AKANE TENDOOO! ¡TE AMOO TANTO!

=0=

-Diablos Kasumi, olvidé traer mi mercancía.- Le dijo Nabiki mirando la escena llena de chiquillos hormonales con decepción, haciendo un lindo mohín frustrada.

Kasumi solo sonrió suavemente, al menos su hermanita podría despedirse de Ranma.

Nodoka llegó al lado de las muchachas y levantó suavemente la mano con un pañuelo despidiendo a su hijo, su único hijo que iba a la guerra. Bajó los brazos, mirando a Akane correr entre los vagones que avanzaban. Kasumi le tomó uno de sus brazos y Nabiki el otro, conteniéndola.

-¡WUAAAAAAAA MI Niña VINO A DESPEDIR A SU PROMETIDO!- Comenzó a llorar Soun, secundado por los otros dos hombres que también lloraron emocionados.

=0=

-¡GRACIAS POR VENIR A DESPEDIRME!

-¡AKANE TENDOOO!

¿Akane? El joven de coleta casi se resbaló tratando de quitar a esa manada de tontos que miraban por la ventana a su prometida. Desesperado tiró sus cabezas y quitó cuerpos de hombres por doquier, sin siquiera molestarse en medir la fuerza de su agarre.

-¿Akane?- La muchacha corría mirando las ventanas que lentamente pasaban cerca de ella, de repente lo reconoció. Quedándose quieta en medio de la estación, observándolo con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, llevándose las manos al pecho.

-¿Ranma?_\- Pensé que lo había perdido. _

El chico comenzó a moverse por los vagones tratando de quitar a los hombres de su camino que volvían rápidamente a cubrir las ventanas. Despidiéndose tanto de la chica como de sus familiares.

Ranma la veía perfectamente mesclada entre toda esa gente que despedía a sus seres queridos. Tan pequeña y frágil. Sonrojada, probablemente por culpa de la carrera. _Esa idiota, siempre tiene que ser tan dramática_, sonrió de lado. Exasperado por encontrar algún lugar para sacar la cabeza, hasta que encontró el sitio perfecto.

-¡Akaneeeeee!- Gritó.

La chica enfocó su rostro lleno de lágrimas en él.

-¡Ranma, Ranmaaaaa!

-Akaneeee.- Repitió, mirándola desde la última ventana que tenía el tren y que daba justo enfrente de donde estaba tirada en el suelo llorando.

-Ranma, lo siento, lo siento. Yo no quise y luego… Quería, pero no podía despedirme, yo...

-¡No seas tonta Akane, siempre eres tan tozuda!

-¡Ranmaaa!- _Confía que el estúpido diga algo bonito alguna vez y lo estropeará como siempre, y yo que vine a despedirme._

-AJAJAJ boba…- Se burló el chico.

Akane enfocó su vista en el suelo donde estaba.

_¿Cómo llegué aquí?_

Contrariada con sus propios sentimientos, no quería despedirse. Apretó los puños en el frío y sucio suelo, los miró con rabia y ¿unos pies?

Ranma se posó suavemente delante de ella. Levantó su terrea mirada sobre un hermoso azul cielo brillante que se la devolvía, _¿podría el tiempo detenerse en este instante?_

-Akane, ¿confías en mí?- Le dijo el muchacho tapando el sol que comenzaba a aparecer sobre el horizonte, ofreciéndole una mano.

-¿Ranma?- Akane tomó su mano, dejándose levantar velozmente por el muchacho, quien la miró directamente a los ojos. No esperó su respuesta y la besó, como había soñado todos esos años. Como siempre quiso. Fuerte, exigente, pero tan suave como la seda.

_¿Podría ser algo tan contradictorio?_

_¿Cómo podía dejarla después de esto_? Se dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos, apoyó suavemente su frente en la de ella, envolviéndola en un abrazo. Repitió suavemente su pregunta contra los labios temblorosos de la chiquilla, haciendo que su aliento hiciera cosquillas en sus fríos labios.

-¿Confías en mí, Akane?

-Sí... Ranma, confío en ti.

-Volveré Akane, volveré. ¡Te lo prometo!- La muchacha no dijo nada, mirándolo con lágrimas amenazando por desbordar su rostro nuevamente, haciendo un pequeño puchero tan tierno que Ranma peleó con las ganas de tomarle las mejillas y apretárselas.

Le sonrió tan lleno de ego masculino para volver a posar un suave beso en sus labios y de paso le despeinó el flequillo despidiéndose.

Tan rápido como vino, se fue.

Corriendo detrás del tren, intentando alcanzarlo.

Dejándola sin su calor y con el alma en vilo esperando su regreso.

-Ranma...- Tímidamente se tocó los labios y sonrió por primera vez en días.- Sé que volverás...

=0=

[Continuará]

…

* * *

**N/A.**

*Hibakusha: Es la palabra en japonés con la que se reconoce a las víctimas que sobrevivieron a los bombardeos sobre: Hiroshima y Nagasaki en agosto de 1945, en la II Guerra Mundial.

No podía sacarme esto de la cabeza y aquí está mi pequeño homenaje a esas miles de víctimas que murieron producto de las bombas nucleares. Claramente las situaciones y el contexto son diversas y forman parte de mi imaginación, pero están inspiradas en ello.

*El ataque del Imperio Japonés a la base Pearl Habor el 7 de diciembre de 1944. Luego la serie de planes secretos de EEUU y las otras naciones donde se gestaban las bombas nucleares y su utilización, hasta que se dio la orden: 6 de agosto en Hiroshima y luego el 9 de agosto en Nagasaki, murieron miles de personas inocentes. Si tuviera que situar la historia sería en ese periodo.

Espero no estar viva para presenciar actos tan viles, pero cada día y con todo lo que sucede en el mundo es difícil no pensar en ello, siguen muriendo personas en Guerras que ni siquiera sabemos por qué suceden, al igual que antes lo más perjudicados son los civiles.

**Ayudaaaa, no sé por qué fanfiction cambia mis textos. En especial las palabras y quedan en oraciones, muchas de ellas inconclusas, ¿qué estoy haciendo mal? AYUDAAAA.

Si te gustó no dudes en comentármelo, darme un fav o un PM, supongo que esta historia tendrá un par de capítulos más, o al menos eso quiero. =]


	2. Capítulo 2

No soy dueña de Ranma ½. Solo hago esto por diversión. Le pertenece a la gran Rumiko Takahashi y sí, estoy molesta con ella porque no permitió que se besaran en el manga.

* * *

**.**

**..**

**HIBAKUSHA**

**..**

**.**

Capítulo 2

**.**

* * *

.

– ¡Suéltame Hiroshi! ¡Suéltame si sabes lo que es bueno!

– ¡Sostenlo Hiroshi, sujétalo más fuerte que se va a escapar!

– ¡Eso intento Daisuke! ¡¿Por qué no ayudas también?! –El chico sacó la cabeza por una de las costillas de Ranma para hacerle frente al hombre de cabello castaño claro y lo miró ceñudo.

– Shh, shhh Hiroshi. Tranquilo, ya vamos allí. – El muchacho caminaba de un lado a otro del pequeño vagón prácticamente vacío porque todos los hombres estaban tratando de mantener a Ranma en el suelo con toda su fuerza.

– ¡Vamos chicos! ¡Suéltenme ya! ¡No puedo respirar!

– Oye tú, ¿qué no le estas tomando las manos? – Le pegó con un largo y delgada varilla de madera a un chico flacuchento que trataba inútilmente de sostener uno de sus pies del artista marcial. El chico gritó tan fuerte de dolor que todos le dirigieron la mirada, dejando de hacer su tarea, confundidos. – Oyeeee…Wowwww perdóname Gosunkugi no sabía que eras tú. – Se disculpó avergonzado el castaño. Y era cierto, no había notado su presencia.

– Yo…Estoy… Bien… – El agraviado muchacho, adolorido por el golpe de la barra se puso de pie y corrió rápidamente a afirmar un dedo de Ranma que se salía por uno de los agarres de Hiroshi. El resto de hombres lo miraron confundido y regresaron rápidamente a inmovilizar otra vez al chico de coleta que estaba listo para escapar.

– Bien…Cof cof cof… Después de este pequeño percance, vamos a los que nos convoca hoy. –Los hombres sentaron como pudieron al heredero Saotome en uno de los asientos personales que contaba el vagón, impedido total.

Ranma lo miró maldiciendo por lo bajo y volviendo los ojos. Sabía que sus queridos compañeros no eran una ninguna clase de amenaza para el mejor artista marcial de su generación, pero resulta que en esa cabina llena de hombres enamorados-adoradores de su insufrible prometida lo tenían atrapado por completo. Podía golpearlos a todos y quitárselos de encima, pero no sin destruir medio vagón y vamos, al menos tenían que llegar en una pieza a la toma de lista en el ejército ¿no?

–Bien… – Suspiró derrotado.

–Díganos Saotome…– Daisuke sacó una silla que encontró en el vagón y se sentó, mientras su rostro se oscurecía bajándolo, adquiriendo un aire lúgubre dijo:

– Ilumínenos con lujo de detalles y que le creamos también, eso es muy importante. ¿Desde cuando se le permiten semejantes avances con nuestra Akane-chan?

-¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?

Hiroshi le apretó con el brazo el cuello y le dijo muy de cerca.

– Responda Saotome que lo estamos interrogando, ¡vamos! ¡No sea cobarde!

– ¿Es que se han vuelto suicidas? ¿Qué clase de mangas han estado leyendo para que crean que les responderé tal cosa?

– Ohhh… Entiendo, tenemos un insurrecto aquí mis queridos compatriotas, ¿qué se hace con ellos? – Lo miró con un brillo diabólico en los ojos que se repitió en todos los ojos de sus captores.

– No, no, ¿qué van a hacerme? … Dai, te juro que mataré cuando termine esto. – Le gritó Ranma haciendo crujir sus dedos entre la masa de muchachos.

–Ohh… Quiero ver eso mi estimado Saotome. – Después soltó dramáticamente la silla y se volteó haciendo sonar sus dedos dándoles la señal. – Procedan.

– ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡Daisuke, para esto! ¡Oye tú! ¡Estúpido no te atrevas a tocarme! ¡Paren! ¡PAREN ESTO YA!

Así fue como Ranma Saotome, el prodigio del siglo en las artes marciales del estilo libre Saotome, japonés de nacimiento y heredero del Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu fue abordado por al menos cuarenta hombres que comenzaron a hacerle cosquillas, sí, COSQUILLAS.

Después de al menos diez minutos de tortuosas cosquillas y de una zona particularmente sensible en la planta de los pies, algunas lágrimas derramadas y varios ojos morados de los jóvenes. El jefe matón Daisuke que había conseguido un par de lentes obscuros redondos, volvió a sentarse en la silla de interrogatorios con el respaldo hacia adelante y con los brazos apoyados en ella, con aire solemne le pregunto otra vez.

– Quiero ayudarlo Saotome, pero usted no me lo permite. Vamos, solo díganos lo que queremos escuchar.

– ¿Qué diablos pasa con ustedes manga de degenerados? – Ranma lo miró con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas no derramas aun y con el estómago adolorido por las risas provocadas por terceros, entrecerró los ojos.

– ¿Ha tenido suficiente Saotome? ¿Responderá ahora…?– Le respondió el chico con valor inusitado en él, bien podría tener su pandilla de ahora en adelante y soñó un rato mientras daba la señal para otra tanda de cosquillas.

_Una abertura chico listo, _pensó el joven de ojos azules.

Ranma aprovechó los segundos que sabía que el resto de hombres dejaba de sujetarlo para escuchar a Daisuke, utilizó sus piernas para inmovilizar a dos y llevarlos rápido al mundo de los sueños. Luego al resto que corrieron buscando refugio, pero los dioses no los escucharon y los golpeó a todos, con rápidos movimientos dejándolos inconscientes de inmediato, sin provocarles ninguna herida grave. Dejó a Daisuke al último que aún no se levantaba de la silla estupefacto, Ranma hizo tronar sus dedos.

– ¡Vamos Ranma! Era una broma, no pensarás que yo…– No alcanzó a terminar de disculparse cuando conoció el paraíso, _sigue la luz, sigue la luz Dai_.

=0=

– ¿Qué pasa Akane? ¿Estás preocupada por algo?- Suavemente le preguntó Kasumi a su hermana menor.

–No, por supuesto que no. No me pasa nada. ¿Por qué preguntas? – Le dijo la chica frunciendo las cejas en una perfecta v.

–Deben ser imaginaciones nuestras, Akane. – Nabiki le sonrió burlescamente, la muchacha no se había dado cuenta que creó un solo bolso de polvorita envuelto con casi todo el hilo del que disponían para las casi 400 municiones, y además parte de su pierna estaba poniéndose morada.

–Oh, lo siento por eso. – Akane se sonrojó furiosamente tratando de desenrollar y desenrollarse a sí misma del desastre que había provocado.

Nadie quería que su temperamento se dispara y menos en medio de toda esa pólvora que guardaban en bolsas pequeñas y que sería retirada mañana del dojo, como del resto de los hogares de Nerima.

Pasaron treinta minutos más y la chica al fin encontró el coraje y la voz para preguntar.

– ¿Creen que él estará bien? – Todos los presenten la miraron atentamente, ¿quizás estaba reconociendo sus sentimientos frente a todos?

–Claro que lo está, no te preocupes por eso. –Le dijo Kasumi en tono maternal.

–Pero… Pero nadie que fue a la Guerra ha regresado. – Las lágrimas acudieron velozmente a sus ojos y dejó de fingir que estaba haciendo algo.

El pequeño salón quedó en silencio, porque era la misma preocupación que embargaba a todos, pero que ninguno se atrevía a mencionar.

–Por supuesto que lo estará Akane-Chan, es un guerrero. – Nodoka le tomó una de sus manos para reconfortarla, su hijo era un hombre entre los hombres y regresaría sano y salvo a casa.

–Él cumplirá su promesa, Akane-chan. – Kasumi apoyó su cabeza sobre la de Akane y un brazo sobre sus hombros.

–Eso espero Onee-chan, eso quiero…–Y la abrazó mientras lloraba suavemente contra su hombro.

=0=

– ¡Idiota! ¿Qué luz vas a seguir? ¡No tienes que seguirla! –Le decía Hiroshi una vez que regresó del mundo de los sueños a Daisuke mientras lo zarandeaba bruscamente para que despertara.

– Creo que Ranma se ha vuelto más veloz, tuvo el record esta vez. En 30 segundos estábamos todos fuera de combate.

– ¿Y cuándo lo estuvimos? – Gritó alguien de atrás.

– Ni que lo digas…Hace tiempo no me dolían tantos los brazos y solo por mantener quietos sus dedos. – Hiroshi trataba de masajear los brazos y elongarlos. Ahora que estaban de vuelta en sus asientos en un muy silente vagón, salvo uno que otro quejido de algunos chiquillos de regreso a la conciencia.

–Ahhhhh, es un maldito con suerte…– Le decía Daisuke entre murmullos recordando como de arriba del vagón del tren habían tenido la vista privilegiada del primero beso de los artistas marciales. –Awwww… Nuestra Akane-chan ha crecido, ya es toda una mujer. – Se secó una lágrima que corrió imaginariamente por su mejilla, abrazando por los hombros a Hiroshi. – ¡Como siempre tan kawaii!

–Sí, que dulce de su parte correr detrás del tren despidiendo a Ranma y confesándole su amor, quisiera tener una novia como ella.

Ranma que estaba frente a ellos mirándolos con una ceja levantada ante la historia que se habían creado esos dos idiotas, los volvió a golpear en la cabeza a ambos.

–OYEEE, ¿por qué fue eso?- Gritaron los maltratados muchachos sintiendo como crecía el bulto en sus cabezas.

– ¡Por idiotas!

– Puaaaajj…– Se quejó otra vez Daisuke, tocándose el chichón mirándolo con lágrimas en los ojos. – Eres malvado Ranma, no te mereces a nuestra Akane-Chan, ¡Me opongo a su noviazgo!

-Serás…- A Ranma se le crisparon los dedos y comenzó a tiritarle la ceja donde se hinchaba una vena en la sien. –Ya veo, ¿te opones?

–Sí…– Y le hizo un puchero lastimero tocándose nuevamente la protuberancia. – Le mandaré una foto con mis golpes, ya verás cuando regreses a casa. ¡Akane-chan me vengará! – Le dijo mientras apretaba un puño y gruesos lagrimones caían de sus ojos cerrados mientras la evocaba en sus pensamientos. – Sácame una foto Hiroshi.

– Oye Dai…

– ¡Sácame la foto! Tengo que enviársela a Akane-chan en la próxima estación.

– No traje cámara Dai, vamos a la guerra.

– ¡Diablos! – Miró a su alrededor buscando a alguien hasta encontrarlo. – ¡Gosunkugi! Mi muchacho amigo, puedes sacarme una foto que muestre mi mejor perfil con este golpe traicionero, de MI AMIGO RANMA. – Gritó a todo pulmón, mientras con un dedo señalaba la hinchazón. Gosunkugi lo miró contrariado y agachándose en su asiento por si Saotome pensaba atacarlo.

Ranma puso su mano sobre sus ojos fingiendo que no lo conocía, mientras el resto del vagón se carcajeaba por las jugarretas del muchacho de cabellos castaños claros.

Todo con total de olvidar que se dirigían a un lugar desconocido, donde terminarían de convertirse en hombres, siendo despojados de su adolescencia para siempre. Ya no habría jugarretas ni risas, luchar por la vida de miles de personas y la propia, enfrentados con la muerte en primera persona.

Muchos no regresarían.

No a casa.

No a sus seres queridos.

Muchos entregarían su vida por los ideales del Emperador…

Pero hoy, solo por este instante era bueno tener almas de niños, risueños a más no poder, habían podido entre todos hacer una hazaña monumental, retuvieron e inmovilizaron al caballo salvaje de la famosa escuela Furinkan y ese sería un grato recuerdo para el futuro que no conocían… O si lo sobrevivirían.

–Cla…Claro. – Un solo flash y ya tenía la instantánea en sus manos. – Gracias Gosu, nos vemos.

–Sí…De nada. – El muchacho ojeroso de sonrojó y llevó ambas manos al rostro, era la primera vez que alguien que no fuese de su familia le daba un apodo.

–Mira Ranma…– Agitó la foto frente a los ojos azules del muchacho. – Ya verás, tendrás tu merecido. – Sonriéndole taimado y guardando la foto cuidadosamente dentro de su pecho.

Ranma no le contestó, entre molesto y abrumado.

_No sería capaz de enviarle la foto, ¿cierto?_

Conociendo a Akane vendría hasta el mismo ejército a patear su trasero si sabía que estaba lastimando a sus indefensos compañeros no artistas marciales.

_No, seguro que no lo haría si no existía la foto._ Sus ojos brillaron traviesos, esperando el momento adecuado de actuar.

=0=

Los hombres llegaron a su destino sin novedad, extenuados por el largo viaje y estirando las piernas, después de viajar por tren y seguir su destino por aire. Aterrizando en una isla perdida en el Océano Pacifico, _Iwo Jima_ o Isla del Azufre la llamaron.

Decir que era un bello paisaje, era mentir, había tierra negra volcánica por doquier y montes llenos de ella. Desolador se quedaba corto, pero era parte del Imperio y primer objetivo de ataque de las tropas estadounidenses. Sabían que la guerra estaba perdida hace mucho, con miles de bajas en sus filas, pero jamás dejarían que conquistaran ni mancharan las tierras del Imperio, defenderían cada isla y cada palmo del territorio insular con su vida. Mientras existieran combatientes nipones nunca tendrían la rendición incondicional del Japón.

– ¡Comandante Kimura, los hombres han llegado!

– Bien Atsushi, fórmelos para la presentación.

–Sí, mi Comandante. – El Teniente corrió inmediatamente a cumplir la orden, levantando un rastro de polvo a su paso.

=0=

– ¿Qué clase de broma es esta? – Hiroshi estaba decepcionado por decir lo menos.

– ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Sake y sushi para la bienvenida?

–Wowww, hombre si lo pones así, creo que me hice muchas expectativas. – Ranma los miraba aburrido, esos dos habían pasado el larguísimo viaje hablando de como llegarían a un campo lleno de trincheras y armas, corriendo por su vida.

Y resulta que los habían trasladado a una base militar en una Isla casi desierta en medio del Océano. Observó el lugar con ambas manos en la cabeza y se dio una vuelta completa, esto es sospechoso y entrecerró los ojos.

_Estamos en la cima de una isla en medio del océano, pero ¿específicamente para qué estamos aquí?_

– ¡PRÉPARATE A MORIR RANMA! –El chico de coleta saltó esquivando el ataque, soportando el peso en una de sus manos sobre la caliente tierra, para aterrizar suavemente y ponerse en guardia de inmediato.

– ¿Qué haces aquí P-chan?

– ¿A quién llamas P-chan estúpido? ¿Cómo pudiste dejar a Akane-San sola imbécil?– E inicio una serie de golpes contra el muchacho de la trenza a una velocidad alucinante, que dejó boquiabiertos a la mitad de los hombres que estaban en la división y a los otros apostando acerca de quien ganaría. Las apuestas estaban en favor de Ranma, solos los incautos y quien no conocía a Saotome apostaron contra él. Daisuke e Hiroshi habían aprendido esto hace tiempo e hicieron maestro de obras con las apuestas. Tendrían artículos de lujo en esta primera noche en el ejército.

–Pues me extraña que tu estés aquí cerdito, ¿cómo llegaste aquí? ¿Te perdiste de camino al baño?

–Guauuuu, guaaaauuuuu. – Lo saludo blanquinegra feliz moviéndole la cola al muchacho Saotome.

–Oye tú, holaaa. – La saludó tocándole las orejas. – ¿Qué diablos estabas pensando al traerla acá estúpido?

– ¡Serás idiota Ranma! ¡Es mi deber como hombre defender la Nación! – Enderezó el cintillo que llevaba en su cabeza y lo convirtió en una serie de chuchillas afiladas que se desparramaron por todo el lugar, algunos hombres tuvieron cortes en sus brazos y piernas, mientras otros corrían afirmándose la cabeza en busca de refugio, pero sin perderse la pelea. Ambos combatientes se encontraban descansando, de frente a unos cinco metros de distancia. Volverían a atacarse en cualquier momento mientras median sus fuerzas con la mirada y se ponían en posición. Y se lanzaron con todo al frente. A medio camino una pequeña piedra impactó en cada cabeza de los hombres, lanzándolos al suelo.

– Cof, cof… Veo que tenemos entusiasmo por aquí. – Dijo el Teniente Atsushi, entre sorprendido y divertido. – ¡FÓRMENSE YA!

–Sí, Señor.

–Mi nombre es Atsushi Ogata, para ustedes Teniente Ogata. Se formaran en silencio y esperaran por mis órdenes, ¿entendieron?

–Sí, señor.

Los hombres corrieron rápidamente a tomar su lugar en cinco filas del más alto al más bajo, entre ellas a su cabeza de izquierda a derecha estaban formados mirándose de reojo malhumorados Ranma Saotome y Ryoga Hibiki. En la fila de Ranma y detrás de él lo seguían Daisuke Koyasu, Hiroshi Tsujitani, Yamato Yamaguchi y Hikari Gosunkugi de último. Eran recién las doce del día y llevaban esperando un largo rato a pleno sol, sus rostros sonrojados y sudorosos seguían esperando las órdenes del Teniente, que al parecer decidió castigarlos sin desayunar.

De repente, un sonido los sacó de su letargo, estaba aterrizando un pequeño helicóptero que trajo una brisa llena de polvo que envolvió a todos los hombres formados, sin llamar la atención del resto de las divisiones. Se estacionó frente a ellos, cuando la hélice se detuvo, se abrió una puerta y lanzaron una escala para que alguien descendiera del aparato y la mitad de las filas contuvo la respiración.

– ¿Qué diablos hace ese idiota aquí?

– ¿Acaso la gente acomodada también lucha por el pueblo?

– ¿Puede ser esto más horrible? –Dijo Ranma más para sí mismo que para el resto.

Katewaki Kuno enfundado en una hakama azul con negro, el famoso rayo azul de la escuela Furinkan, campeón de kendo a nivel nacional y heredero de la familia Kuno, bajaba en gloria y esplendor con un bokken en una de sus manos apuntando a Ranma directamente y una katana en su espalda.

– ¡Maldito hechicero! He venido tras tus pasos tras profanar los vírgenes labios de la tigresa Akane Tendo, rogando al ejército poder defender y servir al Emperador y la nación una vez que me haya desecho de tus miserables poderes.

El resto de los hombres formados casi cayeron de espalda con los dichos del hombre que los miraba furioso, _debe tener problemas mentales,_ comentaron algunos en cuchicheos, intentando alejarse de esa plaga. _Probablemente sea contagiosa,_ comentaron otros.

Ranma levantó una ceja, su cuñada había estado ocupada después de su partida y suspiró aceptando su destino.

_¿Qué otra cosa podía salir mal hoy?_

Algunas sirenas comenzaron a sonar, haciendo que todos los presentes en la base militar miraran hacia dónde provenía el sonido.

– ¡SE ACERCA ALGO A TODA VELOCIDAD POR EL MAR! ¡ATENTOS!

– ¿Qué? – Ranma intentó determinar si se trataba de algún ataque enemigo, pero su vista no lograba distinguir nada ni menos de qué se trataba.

– ¡NO ATAQUEN! ¡NO ATAQUEN! ¡ALTO AL FUEGO! ES DE LOS NUESTROS.

Un hombre de cabellos castaños oscuros y coleta baja descendió de un ornitorrinco gigante que golpeó en la cabeza y lanzó de vuelta al mar con una patada cuando trató de atacarlo.

El hombre rápidamente se acercó al resto de los muchachos formados que lo miraron atónitos con el desplante de su llegada, dejando en el olvido al kempoista. Ranma solo lo miró un poco molesto, _¿por qué no se había quedado callado? _

– ¡Estúpido Shinnosuke! –Ranma dijo entre dientes.

– ¿Lo conoces Ranma? –Preguntó Hiroshi, luego de escuchar sus susurros enojados.

–Sí. –Fue su escueta respuesta. Los dos chiquillos lo miraron confundidos y llevaron su mirada al rostro del recién llegado. Con tantas distracciones habían desarmado las filas.

–Ranma no suele reaccionar así por nadie, vamos a investigar Hiro. –Susurró el castaño en el oído de su amigo.

–En eso estoy Dai. – Y corrieron a darle la bienvenida al hombre.

–Siento llegar tarde, no recordaba dónde tenía que llegar. – Les contó un poco avergonzado.

–No hay problema, llegamos hace unas horas también. –Le dijo en tono amistoso Yamato Yamaguchi, un joven delgado y alto.

–Que bien, mi nombre es Shinnosuke Sagara.- E hizo una reverencia presentándose al resto de los hombres del pelotón, que la devolvieron.

–Encantado de conocerte Shinno.- Le dijo Daisuke y le palmoteó la espalda. – Buena entrada la tuya, te doy 10 de 10. – Siendo secundado por el resto de los hombres. –Mi nombre es Daisuke Koyasu, estudiante de la famosa Escuela Furinkan de Nerima.

–Owwww… ¿Furinkan? ¿Furinkan? – Preguntó pensativo, _¿dónde había escuchado ese nombre antes?_ Frunció el gesto haciendo un esfuerzo monumental y el conocimiento llegó a su cabeza como engranajes que funcionan correctamente después de largo tiempo. _Sí. Él recordaba_, ansiosamente les preguntó: – ¿Y conocen a Akane-Chan? – Lanzó emocionado.

– ¿QUÉ? – Casi toda la masa de hombres dirigió la vista con cara de sospecha a Ranma. Ahora calzaba todo, por eso la molestia de artista marcial.

– Por supuesto que la conocemos, es nuestra mejor amiga. –Le dijo Daisuke contento. – ¿No es así Hiroshi?

–Así es Daisuke, y cuéntanos ¿de dónde conoces a nuestra querida Akane-Chan? –Preguntó Hiroshi interrogante.

–Oigan idiotas, ¿Cuándo se convirtieron en los mejores amigos de Akane? –Ranma estaba echando humo por las orejas de la rabia, estos dos ridículos descubrirían todo.

– ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS SE SUPONE QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO?! –Gritó enfurecido en Teniente Atsuchi. – ¿Qué se han creído? ¿Por qué no acatan las órdenes directas de su Teniente? Todos al piso. ¡AHORA!

Y así lo hicieron, comenzando la primera ronda de lagartijas de 100 repeticiones y eran mil. A Hikari Gosunkugi se le salía el corazón del pecho, estaba seguro que moriría antes de siquiera comenzar el combate, ya no podía más con tanto sufrimiento, al menos moriría con honor en la base militar.

– ¿Qué hace Teniente? – Le preguntó el recién llegado General Tadamichi Kuribayashi, quien había sido designado para ocuparse de la estrategia de ahora en adelante en la base militar de la isla.

–Mi General, perdone usted. Los soldados estaban realizando conductas de insubordinación en su llegada.

– Debería castigarlos con algo más apropiado, vamos, todos arriba. Es tiempo de las presentaciones. – Todos los hombres se dejaron caer al suelo como peso muerto y dieron suspiros contentos al terminar con ese martirio, levantándose apresuradamente haciendo la formación militar otra vez.

– Soy el General Tadamichi Kuribayashi, encargado de todos ustedes de ahora en adelante. Mi misión es proteger el Imperio de la invasión de los norteamericanos y para eso estoy dispuesto a dejar mi vida en esta isla y su protección. –Algunos hombres no pudieron tragar saliva producto del nudo que se alojó en sus gargantas. – Mientras exista un soldado japonés sobre esta tierra, la rendición no se producirá en mi mando, ¿entendido?

–Sí, señor. – Gritaron a coro los hombres.

–Entiendo que entre mis filas existen algunos artistas marciales, y desde ya les digo: olvídense de sus códigos de honor y su disciplina. Esto es la Guerra señores, acá nadie espera que sean honorables, si están dentro de la mira de las armas enemigas, los mataran a sangre fría, no hay perdón ni rendición. Utilizaremos armas de corto y largo alcance y serán entrenados en ello. Estamos aquí para proteger a la nación, el Imperio y al Emperador. ¡LARGA VIDA AL EMPERADOR!

– ¡LARGA VIDA AL EMPERADOR!

–Teniente proceda con el corte de pelo de los hombres. –El hombre ordenó las filas de derecha a izquierda y las hizo pasar a una tienda blanca pequeña donde darían el primer paso para convertirse en verdaderos soldados, dejando atrás finalmente su adolescencia.

–Esto tiene que ser una broma, ¿qué tiene que ver el corte de pelo con ser soldados? – Se quejaba Ryoga con los brazos y las piernas cruzadas mirando con interés por sobre el resto de los hombres que esperaban su turno para el corte de cabello.

–Pues todo, ya ves. –Le respondía Hiroshi un poco lacónico. Realmente no le molestaba llevar el cabello corto, era su estilo. El corte príncipe solía pedirle a su peluquero y le sentaba bien.

– ¿Y tú que piensas Ranma? Estas muy callado. – El hombre de coleta trenzada estaba en un pequeño dilema interno, tendría que dejar de lado su pelo por tantos años cultivado al rigor de sus viajes. _¿Akane lo reconocería sin él? ¿Se vería mal rapado? ¿Me veré como Papá? _Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo. Pero no pudo pensar más allá de eso con los disturbios que comenzaron a escucharse hasta afuera de la carpa.

– ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A PONER ESA ESTÚPIDA CORTADORA DE PELO SOBRE MI HERMOSA CABELLERA?! ¡CORTARÉ LA TUYA!

– ¿QUÉ PASA AQUÍ? – Dijo el Teniente, ya cansado de lidiar con estos insurrectos.

–Quiere cortarme el cabello. –El kempoista señaló con su bokken a un hombre gordito vestido de blanco con una cortadora de pelo abrazada en el pecho que lo miraba angustiado.

–Son órdenes del General, ahora siéntate ahí o cortaré tu cabeza en este instante.

–Pero…

– ¡Pero nada!

Y así lo hizo, más de una década cuidando su brillante cabello digno de la estirpe Kuno que reflejaban los rayos que salían de su aura magnética, fueron cayendo de a poco sobre la capa blanca que este plebeyo del ejército había puesto sobre sus hombros.

Hoy terminaba una era en su mundo, hoy se convertía en lo que siempre soñó su padre, su querido _Tachi_.

Tatewaki Kuno lloró como un hombre lo hace, sentado con los mechones de pelos entre sus dedos, resguardándolos para enviarlos en cartas de amor a sus adoradas Akane Tendo y chica del cabello de fuego.

=0=

[Continuará]

* * *

**N/A.**

Lo siento, lo siento. Sé que les gusta el drama, pero también me gusta mucho la comedia y Ranma tiene mucho de ello. Para mí Daisuke es el rubio o pelo castaño claro e Hiroshi es el pelo corto, en el canon no es así, pero desde niña los confundí siempre, además son personajes muy agradables para mí, aterrizan a Ranma y le permiten ser un adolecente normal.

Me gusta mucho Shinnosuke, por eso lo incluí, es uno delos personajes más puros de Rumiko y me encanta, además tendrá un buen papel aquí.

*La isla _Iwo Jima_ sí existe, las tropas estadounidenses buscaron adueñarse del monte Suburachi con el fin de hacer aterrizar sus aviones para después lanzar las bombas atómicas. Si nos ponemos a analizar todo, independiente que Japón se rindiera o no, los países que sabían de estos ensayos nucleares ya tenían hace mucho previsto esta situación. La resistencia nipona lo que hizo fue solo retardar sus lanzamientos, y los soldados que estuvieron en esa batalla fueron enviados a inmolarse por la patria, el General Tamadashi Kuribayashi existió en la vida real y fue quien se hizo cargo de la estrategia militar de resistencia.

La vida real nunca tiene finales felices, pero esta es mi historia [risas malévolas C; ]

Gracias a todos los que me enviaron mensajes, PM y me dieron fav, me han hecho muy feliz y estoy muy agradecida. Espero que les guste este capítulo y me digan que piensan de él. ¡Saludos y hermosa semana para todos!

Mis agradecimientos para:

-Felicius: Muchas gracias, ahora entendí lo que estaba haciendo mal, el autotraductor cambiaba mis textos xD.

: Es cierto, las historias de Guerra son muy entretenidas, pero pocas veces tienen finales felices, ya verás de qué va esta, espero no decepcionarte.

-Ranma84: Sí, el final es el distinto, espero que te siga gustando.

-Haruri Saotome: Soy una mala, pero con corazón romántico C:

-Livamesauribe: Estoy segura que te encantará, muchas gracias por leerme :*

-AzusaCT: Así lo deseo también querida, muchas gracias y espero que disfrutes el capítulo.

-Saritanimelove: Gracias por siempre leerme y comentar mis fic, un abrazo lleno de luz y hermosa semana, espero que te guste este capítulo.


	3. Capítulo 3

No soy dueña de Ranma ½, le pertenece a la gran Rumiko Takahashi. Hago esto por diversión, no me demanden.

* * *

**.**

**HIBAKUSHA**

**.**

* * *

Capítulo 3.

* * *

**.**

– ¡Esto debe ser una broma!

– No, ¡esto es un maleficio!

–Manden a buscar al Teniente rápido. – Cuatro hombres vestidos completamente de blanco, miraban aterrorizados al muchacho que tenían frente a ellos, no se atrevían a mirarlo directamente y se encogían ocultándose entre ellos.

– ¡Que los dioses nos amparen!

– ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! – Gritó el Teniente Atsuchi ingresando malhumorado.

– Señor… Yo… Nosotros… Mire, es mejor que lo vean sus propios ojos. – Temeroso se acercó al muchacho y le mostró.

–PERO QUÉ CLASE DE BRUJERÍA ES ESTA. – El Teniente Atsuchi sorprendido se tomó la cabeza, ¿_de dónde habían sacado esta gente?_

=0=

– ¿Qué le estarán haciendo? Lleva una hora adentro. – Preguntó a nadie en particular Daisuke.

–Oye Ryoga... – Dijo Hiroshi mirando atrás desde su posición agachada espiando la carpa donde les habían cortado el cabello. El muchacho no estaba por ninguna parte.

–Fue al baño. – Respondió Shinnosuke simplemente.

– ¿QUÉ? – Daisuke, Hiroshi y varios otros se tomaron la cabeza rapada con las manos, _¡esto no puede estar pasando!_

– ¡Vamos! ¡Rápido! Búsquelo por los alrededores de la isla, tú y yo vamos al despeñadero. – Asumía el mando Hiroshi. – Ustedes vayan a la bahía.

–Sí.

–No quiero más castigos en el primer día…– Lloraba Daisuke. Y todos los hombres del grupo de Nerima corrieron a buscar al chico perdido.

=0=

Siete hombres miraban temblorosos a un chiquillo, fumaban sin cesar. Uno de ellos, el General Kuribayashi lo miraba tranquil0, perdido en sus pensamientos mientras aspiraba lentamente su cigarrillo. _Así que es cierto, que los dioses nos protejan. _

– Teniente Atsuchi, déjelo. Ya sabemos que es no es posible cortar su cabello porque vuelve a crecer. Increíble muchacho, ¿qué más nos tienes preparado? – El hombre mayor le sonrió en simpatía y se lo dijo con un aire encantador.

Ranma solo atinó a balbucear algo ininteligible y tragar saliva, si llegaban a saber que se volvía en mujer, _¿qué diablos pasaría con esta gente?_ Su virilidad se vería inmediatamente comprometida.

_¡Oh Dios! _

_¡Oh Dios!_

El muchacho salió abatido del lugar con su trenza intacta, su cabello por mucho que lo cortaran volvía una y otra vez a crecer, el problema fue que el peluquero se había afanado en que esto no ocurriera y en el lapso de una hora lo había retirado unas veinte veces.

Se sentía mareado_, ¿será que acabaron con todas mis energías cuando me cortaban el cabello? _Se le agrío el rostro.

Ahora, afuera el panorama era peor de lo que esperaba. La mayoría de los hombres estaba con sus ropajes desechos y sucios, cansados y muy sedientos. Ryoga se tocaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza sonriendo e inclinando su cuerpo dándoles las gracias mientras Blanquinegra no dejaba su lado, al parecer con lágrimas en sus ojos.

– ¿Qué pasó aquí chicos?

–No preguntes Ranma. No preguntes.– Respondió Daisuke con su hermoso cabello rapado, mirándose en un pedazo de vidrio que encontró mientras caminaba.

– Acabamos de salvarle la vida a ese desertor y solo necesito dormir. –Dijo Hiroshi abatido, señalando a Ryoga mientras se quedaba dormido apretando una silla.

Daisuke miró a Ranma con ojos llorosos, _¿por qué podía mantener su hermoso cabello y él no? _Tomó delicadamente un gorra verde con una estrella roja en el centro.

La contempló unos momentos para luego probársela ante el pedacito de vidrio que hacía de espejo y se emocionó, _pero ¡qué hombre más guapo le devolvía el espejo_! Se levantó de donde estaba y cerró sus puños. Dos gruesos lagrimones salieron de sus ojos cerrados que miraban al cielo.

_El ejército lo había convertido en un hombre entre los hombres_, mientras salía el signo de victoria detrás de él. Probablemente hubiese seguido con esa línea de pensamiento, pero algo lo distrajo.

– ¡Oyeeeee tú Saotome! Vil hechicero. ¿Por qué aun mantienes tu coleta?- Kuno estaba alterado con su rapado infinito de color gris, apuntándolo con su espada esta vez.

–Guarda eso Kuno. ¡Ahora! ¿No estarás de parte de los traidores y pasando a llevar la autoridad Imperial en este momento? – Le dijo el Teniente que en ese momento decidió salir de la carpa donde rapaban a los nuevos.

–Por supuesto que no mi teniente, mis disculpas por este comportamiento tan fuera de mi ser, pero existen seres humanos que sacan lo peor que llevo dentro.

– ¡Silencio! Hoy limpiará la tienda de corte de pelo, es un castigo justo ante su mal comportamiento.

–Pero…

– ¿Pero? –El Teniente Atsuchi entrecerró los ojos, _¿qué se creía este muchacho? ¿Algún tonto charlatán?_

–Pero también debería hacer algo más para sacar esta mancha que ensucia mi honor, señor.

–Ohh, bueno… Déjame pensarlo, ahora solo limpia la tienda.

–Sí, Señor.

Los muchachos que estaban a su alrededor escuchando todo quedaron asombrados, por primera vez escuchaban a Tatewaki Kuno acatar una orden y tener que cumplir un castigo por su comportamiento siempre tan pintoresco, por llamarlo de alguna forma. Existen varias formas de crecer al parecer.

Luego de ello, el General por fin les dio la orden que podían comer, tres platillos de alguna mezcla extraña que en algún momento fue arroz. Era el broche de oro para un día glorioso ¿no? Pensaron sarcásticamente.

=0=

El General Kuribayashi llevaba media hora mirando un gran mapa donde se ilustraba toda la isla, sentado en el borde de la mesa con los brazos cruzados y la mano derecha sobre su boca, intentando encontrar una solución a su conflicto. Los norteamericanos eran una potencia con un gran poderío, tanto así que estaba seguro que la única forma de lograr un contraataque a su formidable preponderancia militar era emboscarlos pero _¿de qué forma_?

Los hombres llevaban meses cavando trincheras cerca de la costa, sin embargo, eso solo los conduciría a una muerte segura y él quería volver a casa con su familia y darle honor al Emperador.

_¿Cómo ganar?_

_¿Cómo atacar a hombres que llevan ametralladoras y fusiles de mano, mientras nosotros solo contamos con escopetas de largo impacto?_

Los nuevos soldados_, ¿sabían cómo disparar? _

¡Solo eran adolescentes!

_¡Diablos!_

El Teniente Atsuchi lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, concentrándose en el reporte del día. Los nuevos soldados estaban descansando al fin, luego de su largo trayecto. También notificó acerca de las novedades de la guerra más allá de la isla. Los americanos estaban avanzando a paso seguro, era cuestión de tiempo que aparecieran cerca de la isla, después de esta nueva información dejó de escucharlo, perdiéndose nuevamente en sus pensamientos, para decirle de repente:

–Las trincheras que estaban cavando los hombres, déjelas Teniente. No las necesitamos.

–Pero Señor, llevamos meses trabajando en ellas, es la primera maniobra de ataque. Sería un suicido no abordar a los americanos desde ahí, es lo más fácil.

–Precisamente ese el problema, eso es lo que esperaran los americanos. Ellos necesitan el monte _Suribachi_ y nosotros protegerlo.

–Pero Señor, con un ataque en conjunto de la armada y los pilotos podríamos fácilmente vencerlos.

– ¿Se han comunicado con ellos para plantear la estrategia conjunta de ataque?

–No señor.

– ¿Entiende Teniente? ¿Entiende lo que está pasando aquí?

–Señor, solo sé que necesitamos más que a esos adolecentes para ganar.

–No Teniente, no es así. Hágame caso, la mejor forma de abordarlos y quizás hasta ganar esta guerra es encontrar una forma de hacer que se retrocedan, para ello los atacaremos por distintos frentes, miré aquí. – Le mostró unos mapas que desenrolló rápidamente sobre la mesa marcando con rojo algunos lugares. – Esto es lo que hará la diferencia.

–Pero señor, necesitamos las trincheras en la costa.

–No, hazme caso. Comenzaremos a hacer túneles Teniente, será la única forma de salvarnos. Los americanos tienen un poderío enorme tan grande que sus miles de calles están llenas de soldados esperando tomar el lugar de otros que mueren, ¿imagina cuantos tanques tendrán?

–No, Señor.

–Entiendes la importancia de lo que planteo, necesito que les hagas ver esto a los demás tenientes.

–Entiendo señor, así lo haré.

–Sí, comenzaremos los túneles, pero primero necesito que evacuen a todos los civiles que quedan en la isla.

–Sí, Señor.

–Mañana comenzaremos con el entrenamiento de los nuevos soldados también, necesito a gente entrenada y solo tengo adolescentes.

Los japoneses habían leído bien en ritmo de la guerra, y habían acertado al momento de descubrir los principales puntos que trataban de adueñarse los americanos, mandando efectivos nipones a resguardarlos y asegurarlos en caso de necesidad. Sin embargo, los americanos contaban con miles de efectivos que habían puesto a disposición del Estado para conquistar y llevar a la gloria a los aliados, con un mayor poderío humano y militar. Sus armas eran de última generación, sumados a los navales y aviones que contaban para desarrollar su estrategia, eran muy superiores a los pocos soldados que se mantenían y llegaron como refuerzos a la isla.

El General Kuribayashi lo sabía, su nación estaba por debajo de los avances que tenían los americanos, pero aún tenían una oportunidad y no la dejaría escapar, nunca.

El Teniente Atsuchi abandonó el lugar lleno de sus propias dudas en cuanto a los planes del General para informarles de la nueva estrategia a los otros tenientes, tenía una tarea muy difícil a su haber, pues los otros hombres de armas de la isla no miraban con buenos ojos al recién llegado General.

Este último se quedó mirando al horizonte oscuro dejando que su corazón se inundará de los pensamientos que lo acongojaban, pero con solo un solo mantra en mente, daría todo de sí mismo para lograr un triunfo para Japón.

=0=

*TURUUUU TURUUUUU TURURUUUUUUU.

Sonaba la trompeta que daba por inicio al primer día de entrenamiento de las nuevas divisiones que había llegado a la isla. Todavía no amanecía, pero no hacia frio. Los muchachos rápidamente saltaron de sus sacos de dormir que habían acomodado uno tras otro en una pequeña carpa gris y salieron a formarse.

El primer día de entrenamiento pintaba prometedor.

=0=

– ¿Qué pasa contigo cerdo? – Ryoga Hibiki estaba malhumorado, había dormido mal: primero una serie de chicos que no conocía pusieron sus sacos de dormir alrededor de él. Después, cuando por fin el sueño lo encontró no dejaron de roncar y para el colmo, uno de esos chiquillos flacuchentos ató su muñeca con un delgado hilo a él porque tenía miedo que se perdiera, no podía ir ni al baño tranquilo, _¡por los dioses!,_ como deseaba volver al camino y disfrutar de las hermosas estrellas mientras escribía largas cartas de amor que jamás entregaría.

–No me molestes Ranma, no estoy de humor para lidiar contigo.

–Shhh…Nunca lo estás P-chan, ¿quieres pelea? – Ranma adoptó una pose de riña inmediatamente levantando sus manos a la altura de su cara con dedos juntos y las piernas abiertas.

–Tú lo pediste idiota. – Ryoga hizo tronar todos sus dedos para ponerse en posición de pelea.

–Oigan muchachos…–Daisuke, que claramente no era un chico de mañana estaba ojeroso y un poco descompuesto por la mala noche intentó separarlos, pero no pudo.

– ¿QUÉ PASA AQUÍ? ¡FORMACIÓN!

Los hombres se pusieron en marcha a la orden del Teniente Atsuchi e hicieron diversas filas según de mayor a menor tamaño.

–A medida que pase lista se formarán en los pequeños grupos.

– ¡SÍ, SEÑOR!

– Gosunkugi Hikari – Koyasu Daisuke – Kuno Tatewaki – Tsujitani Hiroshi – Yamaguchi Yamato – Saotome Ranma. Ustedes conformaran el bloque destructor de Nerima. – El nombre de la patrulla nunca les había calzado mejor, tan acorde a su situación actual que se miraron entre ellos, algunos con molestia y otros con mucho entusiasmo, al menos no quedaron separados.

El Teniente Atsuchi Agano, continuo conformando pequeños grupos de trabajo los que se repartirían diferentes actividades, entre ellas las de desalojar la isla, construir nuevos fuertes y las tan esperadas cuevas del General, sin embargo, en sus listas no figuraban ni Hibiki Ryoga ni Sagara Shinnosuke, las revisó de nuevo por algún error, pero era improbable, por primera vez tenían voluntarios a la Guerra y eso le agradó al hombre, tamaña valentía en esos pseudo-adolescentes.

–Hibiki Ryoga y Sagara Shinnosuke, ¿de qué parte son? – Les preguntó el Teniente orgulloso.

–Señor, soy del distrito de Hiroshima. – Respondió cuadrando los hombros Ryoga.

–Señor, soy de distrito de Niigata.- Dijo también Shinnosuke Sagara.

–Pero, ¿qué clase de mentecatos enviaron aquí? – _Maldición los chicos son unos estúpidos,_ pensó extremadamente molesto. –Ustedes también formaran parte del bloque destructor de Nerima, mientras más mejor.

Ranma miró a ambos hombres con hastío, farfullando incoherencias mientras ponía los brazos sobre su cabeza y ladeaba el rostro, Shinnosuke se apresuró a presentarse una cuarta vez frente a él.

_¡Maldición!_

No es que lo odiará, pero sabía de su amor por su prometida y aquello le crispaba los nervios porque recordaba uno de los episodios más oscuros de su relación, donde pensó que la perdería para siempre, pero por otro lado, su infinito agradecimiento por salvarle la vida.

Todo era tan ambivalente con el hombre que volvía a saludarlo por quinta vez y presentarse mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos, ¿cómo es que podía recordarla si ni siquiera recordaba lo que pasó hace un minuto?

_Esa boba._

Y no pudo evitar evocar su hermoso rostro sonriendo, bajó los brazos temblorosos, mientras tocaba el forro interno de la chaqueta donde tenía guardada la foto que Nabiki le regaló en la estación de trenes.

_Akane sonreía afirmándose con una mano parte de su cabello que el fiero viento desordenaba, quitándole el sombrero que la protegía del sol._ Y el momento inmortalizado por la mano experta de su cuñada.

_¡Kawaii!_

– ¡SAOTOMEEEEEEEE! –Gritaba el Teniente Atsuchi, viendo al hombre sonrojado y perdido en sus pensamientos.

–SÍ, Señor. –Ranma se puso firme, prestándole atención al hombre.

– El grup que llegaron antes de ustedes están en este momento desalojando la isla de civiles, ustedes estarán encargados de hacer la operación rastrillo, esto es, buscaran por cualquier civil que, independiente del motivo por el que aun permanezca en la isla lo trasladaran al barco que zarpara al atardecer, ¿entendieron?

–Sí, Señor.

–No quiero ningún civil aquí, ¿entendido?

–Sí, SEÑOR:

– ¡Fila! Comiencen ahora.

=0=

Era el anochecer del séptimo día, la noche estaba fresca y la mayoría de los hombres habían recibido una rebanada de pan, con algunos encurtidos y un plato de legumbres, además de agua. Todos comieron rápidamente, más que por la delicia del plato en sí, por el hambre que tenían. Llevaban días transportando grandes cantidades de sacos de arena de la playa hasta cerca del monte.

No era a modo de vago ser soldado, algunos habían sufrido las primeras insolaciones y otros desmayos de fatiga ante la gran cantidad de trabajo extenuante debajo de un sol ardiente, sin arboles ni otra posibilidad de algún resguardo del sol. Estaban conociendo lo que era el trabajo bruto, más de alguno lloró en esas noches agradeciendo la vida que habían tenido hasta ese momento, en sus hogares cálidos y llenos de comida que extrañaban y anhelaban de una manera enfermiza y recién habían pasado una semana. Pero hoy, solo por este momento debían preocuparse de llenar en lo posible sus estómagos y divagar sobre tonterías como los adolescentes que eran.

De pronto, se levantaron todos dándole la bienvenida al Teniente Atsuchi que no solía visitarlos por las noches, comiendo con los encargados de las otras divisiones.

–Jóvenes, ha pasado una semana desde que están aquí, es tiempo que envíen el correo a sus familias, saludándolos y contándoles cómo va todo con ustedes. Demás está decir que no pueden escribir nada de lo que hacen aquí ni las maniobras que le han enseñado…

–Pero si no nos han enseñado nada, solo hemos recorrido la isla y cargado sacos de arena. – Le susurró Daisuke a Hiroshi, caprichoso y molesto, más rojo que una jaiba, con solo los orificios blancos de los lentes de sol que aun cargaba consigo y la línea que le dejaba la gorra verde con la estrella roja que solía utilizar desde su corte de pelo.

– ¿Qué dijo Koyasu?

–Señor, sí, señor. Que mi madre estará orgullosa de recibir carta de su hijo preferido. – El teniente lo miró con cara de pocos amigos, pero continúo.

– Sus cartas serán censuradas y no se enviaran si contienen algún tipo de información confidencial, ¿entendieron?

–Sí, señor.

Los hombres se miraron entre sí y comenzaron a comer rápidamente, sonrojándose por no ser el primero en correr a escribir una carta, pero deseando hacerlo con todo el corazón, que les latía a mil por hora, con las manos temblorosas tomaban los utensilios para terminar de comer y encaminarse a escribir.

=0=

Los hombres se acomodaron rápidamente en distintos espacios dentro de la estrecha carpa que disponían por el momento para dormir, cada uno con una vela, papel y lápiz en las manos. Unos miraban a otros curiosos, intentando descubrir que plasmarían en los papeles que tenían, pero dejándose llevar al final por sus propios recuerdos.

Terminaron, apagaron las velas y hermosas sonrisas adornaron sus rostros, algunos más pacíficos que otros, deseando con el alma regresar a casa lo antes posible a sus hogares.

=0=

[Carta de Ranma].

*_Mi Akane._ Tachado, demasiado posesivo.

*_Querida Akane._ Tachado, demasiado meloso.

*_Akane._ Tachado, muy impersonal.

_*Marimacho._ Perfecto, calificación completa para el gran Ranma Saotome. – Ranma sonrió, mordió la punta del lápiz y siguió mirando hacia el infinito tratando de sintetizar en lo posible lo que había vivido esta semana.

=0=

[Carta Ryoga].

*_Querida Akane-san:_

Han pasado meses sin ver tu hermosa sonrisa, a veces me pregunto si podré volver a verte algún día. Sé que nunca recibirás esta carta, pero tengo la necesidad de escribirte siempre, ¿será que ocupas un lugar muy importante en mi corazón y siempre estás conmigo dónde voy?

Deseo sobrevivir y poder confesarte mis verdaderos sentimientos, sin miedo y sin tartamudeos de por medio. Creo que aquí lograré templar mi espíritu y encontrar el valor suficiente. Extraño mis viajes aunque solo ha pasado una semana, es mi estilo de vida normal.

Espero que todos estén bien por Nerima, que tus hermanas y tu padre tengan mucha salud y que en especial tú te estés cuidando, no te preocupes por nosotros, estaremos bien y volveremos pronto. Daré todo lo posible para que ningún daño llegué hasta Nerima y volver a verte, aunque tu amor y tus sonrisas no sean para mí.

Siempre tuyo, Ryoga.

_*Querida Akari:_

¿Cómo estás? ¿Todo bien en la granja? Discúlpame por no despedirme la última vez que nos vimos, pero mi corazón no está siempre donde debe y necesitaba volver a los caminos para encontrarme conmigo mismo. Actualmente estoy en alguna isla defendiendo la nación, ojalá no hayas recibido ninguna consecuencia de la guerra ni que la granja haya sido saqueada en este tiempo en busca de insumos. Espero volver a verte pronto y solucionar todo el pasado.

Con amor, Ryoga.

_*Queridos padres:_

¿Dónde están? No pude despedirme de ustedes cuando estuve en casa, espero volver a verlos pronto. Por el momento estoy en el ejército y no creo que me mueva en un tiempo, no se preocupen por mí saben lo fuerte que soy, pronto volveremos a estar juntos.

Con amor, Ryoga.

=0=

[Carta Shinnosuke]

…

…

…

_Abuelo:_

Olvidé tu nombre y la dirección, aunque confió en que las personas del correo hagan llegar esta carta.

Estoy bien, estamos haciendo solo un poco de trabajo, pero es muy fácil y un poco aburrido, aunque me estoy acostumbrando.

Espero volver a casa a ayudarte, ¿tienes a las criaturas bajo control? A veces, cuando lo recuerdo me preocupa.

¿Has visto a Akane?

No recuerdo el por qué de esta carta, pero quiero que sepas que estoy bien. No sé por qué tuve que venir tan lejos, espero recordarlo pronto.

Con amor, tu nieto.

=0=

[Carta Daisuke]

_Hola madre: _

¿Cómo están todos por ahí? Los extraño, quisiera estar de regreso, pero cada día que pasa soy más importante, he logrado hacerme un lugar aquí. Esta semana lideré una de las tropas para desalojar a las personas de la isla, quiero que estés orgullosa de mí, estoy dando lo mejor.

Hiroshi, Ranma, Gosunkugi, hasta el superior Kuno y el chico perdido Ryoga están aquí. Conocí a alguien nuevo, se llama Shinnosuke, es un buen chico, al parecer es conocido de Ranma y Akane, creo que alguna historia deben tener, ¿tuviste noticias de las chicas? No pudimos despedirnos de ellas, si las ves dale saludos a Yuka y Sayuri de nuestra parte.

Te quiero madre y espero volver pronto para que veas el hombre que me estoy convirtiendo. Cuida tu salud, no te expongas innecesariamente, no salgas si están sonando las alarmas.

PD. Te envió esta foto, puedes hacérsela llegar a nuestra querida Akane-chan, ella entenderá.

Con amor, tu hijo Daisuke.

=0=

[Carta Hiroshi].

_Hola familia: _

¿Cómo han estado? Los días suelen ser largos y calurosos aquí, comemos lo suficiente para continuar con los trabajos a diario. Espero tener pronto noticias suyas, ¿Amy ya sabe caminar? ¿Padre está mejor de su espalda? ¿Madre está bien su embarazo? Daisuke esta tan rojo producto del sol que tengo miedo que uno de estos días se convierta en un camarón, Ranma también esta acá y otros chicos del instituto, nos estamos protegiendo entre todos para regresar pronto sanos y salvos.

Espero tener pronto noticias de ustedes, un abrazo.

Con amor, su hijo Hiroshi.

=0=

[Carta Hikari Gosunkugi]

_Queridos madre y padre: _

Estamos en una isla, suele hacer mucho calor, pero estoy teniendo mucha ayuda de mis compañeros. Espero poder aclimatarme pronto, mi estómago no lo ha estado pasando bien, debe ser el agua que no me acostumbro pero pronto estaré mejor.

Hace unos días vi pasar unos buques en mis sueños, espero que no sea ninguna premonición. No he tenido miedo, hay varios de mis compañeros de la secundaria cerca y me hacen sentir acompañado, aunque no hablen mucho conmigo, me ayudan en las labores.

Por fin estoy haciendo algo bien, hace unos días el Teniente Atsuchi que es el encargado de nosotros me felicitó, me siento contento y esperanzado de volver pronto a casa y que todo termine.

Su hijo, con amor.

=0=

[Tatewaki Kuno]

_Amada Akane Tendo: _

Sé que estás triste por mi partida mi tigresa con alma ardiente, no pude despedirme correctamente de ti y eso ha roído una herida grande en mi corazón, al pensar en cuanto sufrimiento te he traído, pero ya ves cómo son las vicisitudes del destino, estoy defendiendo la nación de los enemigos, mi ayuda está siendo fundamental.

Detengo el avance de los enemigos con el peso de mi estirpe y la calidad prodigiosa de mi técnica ancestral, pero mi corazón y mi amor por ti es tan grande que en medio de esta guerra, te envió uno de mi más preciado tesoro para que lo resguardes y te consueles ante mi ausencia. Prometo mi pronto regreso.

Con eterno amor, Kuno Tatewaki.

_*Chica cabello de fuegos:_

Así como tú, soy fugaz en tu vida, no sufras por mí tesoro mío que pronto regresaré para dar cuenta de lo mucho que te extrañé defendiendo la nación de los ataques enemigos, guarda con celo este trozo de mi cabello, y más temprano que tarde estaré de regreso contigo.

Con amor, Kuno.

=0=

[Carta de Ranma, de nuevo]

_Marimacho:_

¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo va todo por allí? Espero que estés entrenando y no descuides esos brazos de gorila y esas piernas gordas porque sería terrible encontrarme con alguien más fea aun. ¡JA JA JA! Dibujó una carita de xD.

Quiero escribir tantas cosas, pero ni sé cómo. Este tiempo ha sido un poco aburrido, pero he logrado conseguir alguna diversión con los chicos, ¿te hubieses imaginado que Gosunkugi también estaba acá? Aunque no lo creas, es así. Kuno por fin consiguió el corte de cabello que deseaba su padre, espero tener una fotografía de ello y enviártela pronto.

Hiro y Dai están bien, han estado haciendo travesuras, quizás un poco más delgados, pero estamos todos bien. ¿Cómo están todos por casa? ¿Me extrañas demasiado? Geeeez Akane, no seas boba, no llores. Sabes que tengo que cumplir con mi deber, no deberías preocuparte, no por nada soy el artista marcial más famoso de Japón. Sí, no soy ningún engreído, lo sabes. ¿Cómo están papá y mamá? ¿Las chicas? ¿El tío Soun? Dale saludos a todos de mi parte, prometo dejar en lo más alto el nombre de la escuela Saotome del todo vale.

Cuídate.

En serio, no salgas innecesariamente y no ayudes a extraños.

No todos son buenas personas Akane.

No quiero que te pase nada malo. (Tachado).

Puede pasarte algo malo, ¿imagínate te secuestran? ¿Cómo te ayudaré desde aquí? (Tachado).

Imagínate que se confundan y te traigan al ejército.

Te extraño. (Tachado).

Los extraño. Espero recibir noticias de todos pronto.

PD.1. El cerdo y el guardabosque también están aquí, no que sean importantes. (Letra muy, muy pequeña).

PD.2. No hay chicas en esta isla, así que no te pongas celosa ni estés preocupada.

PD.3. Estoy bien, creo que crearé un nuevo arte marcial llamado transporte de sacos de arena del estilo Saotome.

PD.4. No me envíes alimentos cocinados por ti.

El súper guerrero, Ranma Saotome.

=0=

– ¿Cómo diablos se supone que enviaré cuatro cartas distintas? Es una sola destinada a su familia. –Le decía un hombre exasperado, muy delgado, que era el encargado de la correspondencia. Kuno le había entregado varias cartas. El hombre se secó el sudor nuevamente. _¿Por qué eran tan problemáticos estos jóvenes?_

–Infame, tengo que darle noticias a mis amadas que estoy bien. –Le insistía el sempai.

–No me digas, ¿en serio?

–Sí, ellas me aman y están sufriendo por mí.

– ¿Y dos muchachas? – Confuso miró las direcciones y los nombres en las cartas.

–Sí, son las mujeres más hermosas que han pisado la tierra. – Conversaba enamorado el joven Tatewaki.

–¿En serio? –Fingió interés.

–Así es, no podría elegir entre ellas.

–Pues, tendrás que hacerlo, porque de lo contrario no enviaré ninguna, ¿entiendes muchacho? –Le palmoteó las cartas en el hombro.

–Pero pensé que…

–Las reglas son las reglas, entiendo tu sentir. Pero la vida está llena de elecciones difíciles.

–Pero…

–Lo siento muchacho.

– ¡Que malvados son los dioses al poner en mi camino tan difícil dilema! –Tatewaki Kuno cerró los ojos y miró al cielo llorando, alejándose del hombre del correo intentando encontrar alguna solución. Solo escuchó algunos murmullos y un grito molesto del mismo hombre que rechazó sus cartas.

–HIBIKI, ¿USTED TAMBIÉN?

**.**

[Continuará...]

**.**

* * *

.

**N/A.**

Infinitas gracias a todos los que pasan, leen y me dejan un comentario, hacen que un día normal y corriente se convierta en uno brillante, robándome una gran sonrisa. Espero les esté gustando, ha sido un agrado escribir este fic con escenas cómicas, pero lamentablemente la vida no siempre es color de rosa, pero aún podemos lograrlo.

Gracias y más gracias a AzusaCT, Livamesauribe, Revontuli Amin, Felicius, NancyRicoleon, Ranma84 y a Saritanimelove por sus lindos mensajes. Que tengan un hermoso resto de semana :*


	4. Capítulo 4

No soy dueña de Ranma ½. Solo hago esto por diversión. Le pertenece a la gran Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**.**

**HIBAKUSHA**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Capítulo 4.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Los días seguían pasando demasiado lentos entre el montón deberes que cada uno tenía que realizar durante el día, se levantaban al alba y terminaban al atardecer restándoles cualquier posibilidad de pensar en los suyos, en aquellos por los que darían cualquier precio con tal de volver a ver sus rostros y regresar a tiempos más felices donde su única preocupación era subir las calificaciones de la escuela.

Pero hoy no era uno de los otros días grises y de trabajo como los días anteriores.

No.

La mayoría de los hombres se encontraban ansiosos, no pudieron dormir ni mucho menos aliviar sus quebrantados corazones. Llevaban un par de meses en este lugar inhóspito y al parecer se quedarían por un largo trecho más.

Pero hoy era un día distinto, este amanecer estaba cargado de esperanza, recibiéndolos con pequeños rayos fugaces de lo que sería un día iluminado.

Un día especial muy especial.

Llegaba el correo.

Tendrían noticias de sus familias y cercanos.

Sí, hoy era un buen día.

=0=

El primero en recibirla fue Daisuke. Llevaba días esperando este momento con el alma en un hilo, extrañaba su hogar y quería volver pronto. No recordaba jamás sentir la necesidad de volver al lecho materno en todos estos años, por el contrario, siempre se jactaba de lo mucho que les molestaban sus atenciones innecesarias, pero ya no podía seguir siendo el mismo niño corajudo y rebelde de antes, maduró de golpe y ya lo habían notado hasta sus amigos de toda la vida.

Tenía la carta de su madre entre sus manos temblorosas. Todo el día su mente estuvo perdida en las líneas escritas que releía una y otra vez:

_Querido hijo: _

_Llevamos varios días siguiendo las noticias por la radio, esperando tu regreso. Tu hermanita perdió sus dientes de leche y por fin tiene un diente nuevo. Tu padre encontró un gatito perdido, como los que te gustan y lo trajo a casa. Yo estoy bien, la mayoría del tiempo estoy mirando la puerta esperando tu brillante regreso. Nos alegra saber que estas a cargo de misiones importantes dentro de tu Unidad, solo no te expongas innecesariamente hijo, siempre estamos rogando por ti._

_Te extraño hijo, sigue las órdenes y no te comportes mal._

_Esperamos tu pronto retorno. _

_Con amor, mamá. _

Quería llorar, pero por sobre todo regresar a casa, leer sus historietas e ir a la escuela a estudiar.

_¡Diablos!_

Prometía ser un buen estudiante si eso era necesario, pero acá en medio de la nada comiendo arroz y tomando agua en todo el día era abrumador, ni siquiera era un buen soldado, no se podía ni las armas con las que habían intentado enseñarles al tiro al blanco.

_¡Era tan frustrante!_

Esto no era lo que había planeado hace un par de meses cuando quería invitar a salir a Sayuri.

_¡MALDICIÓN!_

Apretó fuertemente la carta en sus manos, arrugándola y llevándolas a sus piernas dobladas.

_Si yo fuese más fuerte, si solo yo…_

Se levantó rápidamente y fue donde dormitaba Ranma.

–Oye Ranma…Despierta. –Lo movió lentamente al principio, para luego zamarrearlo.

– ¿Qué pasa Daisuke? –Dijo con tono cansino.

–Ranma…tú…

El resto de los hombres, que aparentaban dormir dejaron de fingir para escucharlos mirándolos atentamente, sentándose en sus respectivos sacos de dormir, con los ojos perturbados por sus propios pensamientos, luego de leer las cartas de sus familias.

– ¿Si?

– ¿Podrías entrenarme?

– ¿Entrenarte?

–Sí.

–Yo… ¡Vamos Ranma, por favor! – Se sentó muy recto y le pidió llevando su cabeza al suelo. – ¡Por favor!

– ¿Qué haces Daisuke?– Lo enderezó rápidamente, el muchacho era su amigo no tenía que rogar por eso. Si tenía un problema con alguien iba, se lo decía y él lo arreglaba ¿no? – Ryoga se levantó de inmediato al sentir el bullicio, consternado por la situación.

–Ranma, quiero regresar a casa…pero quiero regresar con vida, a mi familia. – Llevó su cabeza al pecho, escondiendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordarse.

El resto de los hombres se unieron velozmente a las suplicas de Daisuke, comenzando a llorar llevando su antebrazo a la cara para disimularlo y pedirle lo mismo a Ranma y Ryoga, que los miraban de tanto en tanto avergonzados por la situación, al no entenderla del todo.

–Ehhh yo, claro que sí. – Ranma se rascó incomodo la mejilla y Ryoga se sonrojó, pero ambos asistieron mirándose entre sí, aunque no muy convencidos, pero haciendo que los muchachos quedaran más tranquilos.

=0=

Los muchachos comenzaron su entrenamiento a cargo del Teniente Atsuchi, que les enseñaba como apuntar y disparar con un arma a un tiro al blanco.

_Veloz, _era la palabra para definir sorpresivamente a Hikari Gosunkugi. Era extremadamente bueno en ello y había recibido las felicitaciones hasta del General y la mayoría de sus compañeros.

=0=

Por las noches entrenaban con Ranma y Ryoga que con mucha, muchísima paciencia estaban entrenando a los muchachos en lo más básico, para de a poco escalar a algunas técnicas de nivel medio, que podían necesitar en el futuro en el evento de un ataque cuerpo a cuerpo con alguien.

La verdad, es que sus entrenamientos habían logrado que los muchachos obtuvieran una mejor resistencia, agilidad y mayor fuerza.

Al menos sus corazones desolados ya no se sentían tan inútiles en ese lugar.

=0=

Las provisiones escaseaban y se fueron racionando cada día, habían desaparecido un par de compañeros de algunas divisiones en situaciones extrañas, cada día existían menos soldados en las otras divisiones y muchos de ellos estaban enfermos constantemente.

Shinnosuke tenía sus sospechas, pero no se atrevía a verbalizar sus dudas. Miró con cautela el pozo oscuro donde sacaban agua.

_¿Será posible…?_

_Quizás él podía ayudar. _

Ese chico flacuchento, Gosuki, Hinkari…

_Ahhhh… ¡Maldición! _

No recordaba su nombre, pero desde que lo vio el primer día que llegó se veía enfermo, con ojeras enormes y demasiado pálido para ser solo de la ciudad, incluso en un par de horas había bajado mucho de peso y cada día era peor. Menos mal pudo darse cuenta y lo ayudó con el agua de la vida, pero _¿será posible que sea por esto?_

Si seguían perdiendo hombres no tendrían ni la mínima posibilidad de hacer frente a nada de lo que se supone vendría. Destapó con cuidado la botella que siempre tenía anudada a su cintura y vertió un pequeño chorro en el pozo.

_Con esto será suficiente. _

Tapó la botella y se dio vuelta lentamente, mientras admiraba el paisaje oscuro. La luna estaba tan clara, podía ver millones de esas lucecitas que se quemaban a miles de kilómetros de distancia, consolando su corazón y dando por olvidado sus pequeños grandes temores.

_¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí?_

Miró a su alrededor y echó otro chorrito de agua al pozo, eso ayudará a que no este contaminada. Sonrió para sí y caminó lentamente de regreso a la cueva que habían construido durante semanas para resguardarse de los ataques de sus enemigos, ese chico con colmillos era bastante útil, tenía la pequeña impresión de haberlo conocido antes, pero era imposible.

_¡Tonterías!_

Entró y se acostó rápidamente, quedándose profundamente dormido.

–Oyee, oyyeee…– Trató de despertarlo Ryoga que entraba rápidamente una vez que divisó a lo lejos al muchacho entrando a la cueva. Lo movió un poco, suavemente. Al menos había podido regresar esta noche, suspiró cansado. – ¡Este es mi saco! Oyeee... Ahhh…–Ryoga entendió que el muchacho no despertaría y se acomodó como pudo en el saco que le correspondía al guardabosques. _¡Estúpido Shinnosuke!_ Huele demasiado a hierbas medicinales.

=0=

El General Kuribayashi aspiraba lentamente su cigarro, dejando fluir el humo que inundaba sus pulmones expulsándolo lentamente por la nariz, pensativo sobre todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en este momento.

_Sí, definitivamente._

_Hay gato encerrado._

=0=

Los japoneses mientras desarrollaban su estrategia militar a manos del General Kuribayashi, tratando de por lo menos hacer frente a sus enemigos y demorarlos lo máximo posible mientras llegaban los refuerzos, es problema era que estos jamás llegarían. Se encontraban solos y abandonados en medio de la nada frente a la invasión norteamericana, porque las naves tanto como los efectivos aéreo-japonés habían sido ya destruidos.

=0=

El correo había llegado esta vez con un pequeño paquete para cada uno de los hombres del regimiento, pero no lo habían entregado por la mañana. Los hombres estuvieron ansiosos todo el día, esperando su entrega. Mirándolos con nostalgia mientras hacían sus quehaceres.

Llegada la tarde, les dieron agua y un pequeño pedazo de pan, junto con el paquete celosamente envuelto. Cada uno de los hombres de las divisiones recibió uno. Ranma se alejó de todos y fue directamente al lugar dentro de la cueva donde tenía su saco de dormir.

Se sentó y comenzó a desenvolver con manos temblorosas el paquete fuertemente cubierto, dejó caer su envoltorio en su regazo. Lo tomó delicadamente entre sus dedos y se recostó en la oscuridad que solo permitía vislumbrar su rostro de perfil gracias a la suave luz dorada de una candil de aceite en la pared, levantó la suave tela a la luz mientras delineaba con uno de sus largos dedos las puntadas.

Sus ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas mientras tocaba con sumo cuidado la dedicación de su prometida en las puntadas de su _Senninbari (o mil puntadas), _podría reconocerlas aunque pasaran mil años. El trozo blanco de tela reforzada destinado a ser utilizado alrededor de la cintura de los soldados como amuleto en su paso por la guerra, para volver a casa.

_Para volver a ellas._

_A ella._

Podía reconocer cada una de las puntadas. Las de su madre, de Kasumi, Nabiki hasta de Ukyo, las de sus compañeras de clase, de Yuka y Sayuri.

Y las de ella.

Se notaba el patrón distintivo de las personalidades de cada una de las mujeres, pero las de Akane, aunque eran del mismo hilo rojo que las otras, tenían una forma distintiva.

Movió la tela, tomándola con ambas manos y girándola. Había intentado crear un patrón con los puntos que solo él podía reconocer, pero jamás lo diría en voz alta. Ahí, frente a él lo miraba un furioso tigre, creado con pequeños puntos bordados con tanto cuidado que le dolió el corazón.

Akane había dicho un día que los tigres tenían un significado especial y le había regalado uno para ponerlo en su bolso de la escuela, _te traerá suerte_, dijo.

Pero él sabía que significaba algo más.

_Encuentra tu camino de regreso a casa Ranma_.

Podía escuchar su voz claramente en su mente mientras miraba la imagen. Los tigres solían vagar por mucho tiempo buscando alimento o aventurándose, pero siempre regresaban a la seguridad de su hogar.

Y sonrió para sí mismo, pensando en ella.

_Esa boba_… Se sonrojó furiosamente, mientras una solitaria lágrima corría por su mejilla.

¿Cuánto tardó en hacerlo? ¿Se había lastimado mucho con la aguja?

Tocó suavemente cada una de las puntadas delineando el tigre que le devolvía la mirada, retador. Con sumo cuidado lo dobló y se acostó abrazando el pedazo de tela para reconfortar los rápidos latidos de su corazón.

Estaba dando todo de sí misma, podía notar su esfuerzo, la dedicación en cada puntada, preocupada por él y su bienestar.

Y él…Regresaría a casa como se lo prometió y si moría volvería del mismísimo Naraka a reclamarla.

Así lo haría.

Volvería a ella, sano y salvo.

Era una promesa.

Y Ranma Saotome siempre cumple una promesa.

=0=

.

* * *

**N/A.**

¡Hola a todos! Ha sido un tiempo desde la última actualización, pero han pasado tantas cosas en mi país como en el mundo. Solo quiero dedicar este capítulo a toda la gente que cree y que lucha día a día por un país mejor, a todos mis compatriotas que sufren desde años la violencia y el desamparo de la clase política, creo que podemos construir un país más igualitario y justo para todos, a seguir luchando.

Un abrazo grande a todas las mujeres del mundo, que luchan incansablemente contra todo y todos, el futuro es feminista y eso nos sigue dando luz.

Mucha fuerza, esperanza y las mejores vibras a quienes están sufriendo por el dengue en Perú y a quienes están luchando contra el Coronavirus en todo el mundo. Ojalá pronto podamos contar con una cura o erradicar su contagio evitando más muertes.

A los que pasan por aquí aún y que siempre me han dejado mensajes de ánimo, muchísimas gracias de todo corazón, me han alegrado el día más de una vez.


End file.
